Andorn (zxcv239)
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story Andorn runs through the hills at the break of morning from a hunter. Arrows plummit past him as he sprints for cover. "Go back to where you came from, Demon!" The persuer says while in chase. It soons breaks into hand-to-hand combat, using his shriek, Andorn incapacitates the self-appointed knight. Seeing the sun raising over a hill, he clambers into a cave. An moment later, he finds an arrow protruding his shoulder. Falling down, his life story speeds across his mind... ---- ______________________________________________________________________________________________ On the month of harvest, Andorn is born. He is a quick learner and a strong worker. He helps is parents around the cottage with chores, harvesting, and woodcutting. When he was a strong young boy of the age 13, a tragic misfortune befell his quiet life. While he was out, punching wood for his father, Raiders from the faction Pariah folk burnt his village and killed his family. When he returned, he was devistated. For the next year, he was ensrouded with meloncoly just trying to survive. When he was 20, he was travelling in the woods of Daedndroc hunting for food. He stumbled into a huge monestry, filled with farms and cobblestone. He was shocked in the magnifigance of the city. He traveled along the wall and found a open gate. He walked in. He found the door to a gigantic castle and decided to explore. When he reached the 3rd floor, a orc jumped out of the corner. "DIE!!!" the Orc barbaricly stated as he swung his axe toward his chest. He unhesentatingly dodged the strong blow and struck the green beast. The orc fell to his knees. "What ye' be wantin' Human?" He said. "Who are you? What is this place?" Andorn asked the bleeding warrior. "Tis' da' monestreh' of Tygre Eye, Maggot." said the Orc. "And da' names Alatar. Alatar da' Achemist. Don't ya' forget that. What is your title, maggot?" he asked. "My name is Andorn." Andorn said. "Andorn the Grieving." Despite the small conflict they had that day, Andorn and Alatar became good friends. It turns out Alitar was assigned to protect the monestry by his old faction. Andorn helped Alatar with farming and hunting. One day, Alatar broke out some Tygran mead. "Drink this. You'll like it." Andorn unsubsectantly took the liquer and drank. A while later, they soon found themselves drunk. They soon strayed beyond the Monestry, and came across a flowery meadow. "I'm... I'm gonna stay here and smell the roses. *burp*." Andorn said. "Just be... just be back before supper..." Alatar said. This was the 1st mistake Andorn made in his life. As he frolicked in the meadows, it soon fell to rain. A man came out of the woods. "Hey. Come over here. I have a Diamond for you." The stranger said. Andorn dimwittingly followed the man into a small cottage. "Come into this room. Then I'll give it to you." He walked in. This was the second mistake of his life. When he walked in, he said: "Let me hold on to your arms and armor. You don't need it here."This was the third mistake of his life. He willingly gave him his armor. Suddenly his eyes turned red. "Give me your filthy blood." Andorn had no choice but to give him the blood. He was soon out of blood and fainted. Andorn awoke in a dark hole. Gallery Category:Members